My Heart Will Go On
by Kookykrumbs
Summary: An AniAmi songfic. This takes place shortly after Anakin turns to the darkside. It's told mostly through Amidala's POV


Disclaimers:Star Wars belongs to George Lucas, the song My Heart Will Go On belongs to a lot of people (myself, not being one of them).I am not making any money off them so please don't sue me because I have no money…

Author's Note:This song-fic takes place shortly after Anakin turns to the darkside and it's from Padmé's point of view.I just finished watching Titanic and I heard the song in the credits and I thought I could make a song-fic from it.This is my first song-fic so I would really appreciate reviews J Also, it's good to read this while listening to the song.

# My Heart Will Go On

** **

Present:I don't know how I do it.I mean, being without him.It kills me to have to wake up in the middle of the night and not find him lying next to me.He's in my dreams every night, and in my dreams he's the same Anakin I fell in love with.If only I didn't have to wake up…

_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on,_

_Far across the distance and spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on._

_ _

Present:He's not evil, he's just confused.I can sense him reaching out to me, the part that is Anakin.*From the star destroyer half a galaxy away from Padmé, Anakin (now known as Vader) tries to reach out to his wife. * 

_Near, far, wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_ _

Flashback:*A 22 year old Padmé looks out of her window missing Anakin who's gone on a Jedi mission.She gently clutches a japor snippet she's wearing and holds it close to her heart, unaware that at that moment, a certain Padawan was thinking of her as well. *

## Once more, you open the door

_And you're here in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_ _

Flashback:*After seeing Padmé for the first time, a 9 year old Anakin in awe of her beauty asks "Are you an angel?"That was the first time they held each other's hearts. *

Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime,

And never let go till we're gone.

Flashback:*On a ship headed to Coruscant, Anakin gives Padmé a japor snippet saying, "I made this so you'd remember me…" Though Padmé accepted it as just another gift with a polite "thank you" so not to encourage Anakin's crush towards her at the time, she never went a day without it from the time she got it.It was her favorite thing in the whole world.

_Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to._

_In my life we'll always go on._

_ _

Flashback:*After making love for the first time, Anakin and Padmé just holds each other while waiting for the beautiful Naboo sunrise.As the sun rose, Anakin whispers into Padmé's ear, "I love you, Angel.Always and forever, with all my heart." *

_Near, far, wherever you are,_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_ _

Present:I run out to my terrace, not knowing how to deal with my anguish and curse the skies."WHY?!WHY?!He was my EVERYTHING!He was a good man… the best!How cruel is it to leave me with nothing?!"But I soon shut up.I was well aware that it was Ani's choice to choose the darkside.He was there on his own free will.I just needed something to blame.

## Once more, you open the door

_And you're here in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_ _

Present:*Anakin, behind the mask he's hidden his face with sheds a tear.For the first time since he's turned, he reached out with the light side of the force and sends a message to his beloved wife "Padmé, help me." *

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_

_And I know that my heart will go on._

_ _

Flashback:*During the clone wars, when it seemed like they were losing the war, Anakin and Padmé held each other closely, giving one another courage. Padmé says to Anakin, "As long as you're with me, I can face anything."Anakin responds, "That goes both ways, Angel."

_We'll stay forever this way,_

_ _

Present:I picked up a picture of our wedding.My, I've forgotten what it's like to be happy.I stare at Anakin on in the picture, I must say I've never seen him happier.This is how I like to remember him.

_You are safe in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on._

_ _

Present:I love you Anakin, I hope you know that… wherever you are.I'm not force sensitive, but I reach out into the sky anyway, and from the bottom of my heart I send a message to my husband saying "I love you, Ani. Always and forever, with all my heart.Please come back home."With that, I turn around and head back inside and I could swear, I heard him answer, "Padmé, help me."


End file.
